


Anger Issues

by amixii10



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Anger Management, Eliza is a queen, Fluff, Gen, James is Tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Alexander has anger issues, and Thomas has an idea of what to do.Alexander is scared.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Anger Issues

**Author's Note:**

> For Sharon- sorry this took so long!

“Alex, I think we need to talk,” Thomas says gently to him from his place in the driver's seat. 

Alexander looks up from his phone. “Yes?” 

“Well,” he begins, and Alexander can see his knuckles going white on the steering wheel. “We need to talk about your uh, anger issues.” 

Alexander creases his eyebrows and bites his lip. Lashing out at Thomas wouldn’t do any good to prove Thomas wrong about his ‘anger issues.’

He takes a deep breath before speaking. “So what do you want me to do about it? Are you sending me to therapy or some shit?” 

Thomas finally glances at him. “So, I talked with Eliza and James, and we all agreed on this thing that we heard of… Peggy invented something the other day- an invention that can suction your anger out.” 

Alexander is taken aback. 

“How did she do that?” he blurts out. “Also, when did you talk to everyone? Am I the last person to know?” 

He chuckles awkwardly. “No…?” 

Alex slaps his hands down. “Thomas! Why did you do that? Besides, I don’t have anger issues!” 

Thomas raises his eyebrows pointedly at Alexander. “You were saying?” 

He sinks into the seat. “This doesn’t mean anything,” he mumbles. 

*

“Eliza, Eliza please! Don’t make me go! The last time I volunteered for one of Peggy’s experiments, I ended up smelling like peanut butter and socks for a week!” 

Eliza rolls her eyes. “C’mon. You’re being a drama queen. Besides, the last time something went wrong was like, last month!” 

Alex’s eyes widened. “Last month? That’s not helping!” 

Eliza crosses her arms. “You’re going, whether you like it or not.”

“You’re not my mom!” he exclaims before marching off and slamming the door. 

Eliza scoffs. “And he thinks he doesn’t have anger issues.”

*

Alexander flips onto the living room couch. 

“Honey, are you home?” his mother calls. 

“Yeah, mom, I’m in the living room!” 

He hears her light footsteps coming up to him and slowly turns his head to face her. Looking up at the doorway while laying down wasn’t as easy as it looks. 

“Did you need something?” 

Martha walks to him and gingerly sits down. “I talked to Eliza and Thomas.” 

Alexander groans. “Come on, mom. I just got back from Eliza’s house, I don’t want to hear it from you, too.” 

She laughs lightly and ruffles his hair. “Alex, George and I have talked about it, and we think it’s a good idea.” 

He pouts and buries his head in her lap. “Mommy….” 

Martha grins widely. He must have really not wanted to do this if the nicknames came out. 

“Momma, please don’t make me go. Please, please, please.” 

She leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead. “We all think it’ll be good for you, Alex.” 

He frowns. 

*

“I still don’t see why I have to do this! I’m perfectly fine and not angry at all!” 

Alexander is being pushed into the room by the full force of James, Thomas, Eliza, George, and Martha. Honestly, he was really light but surprisingly stubborn. 

“Hang on. I’ve got this,” George announces after a minute. 

The others let up, and George walks to the front. Alex tries to run, but he isn't fast enough.

George lifts him, fireman-style. 

Thomas watches, entertained, as his fiancé flailed around in his father’s arms. 

He stops flailing for a second and makes a face at Thomas. 

Thomas, being a mature adult with a high-ranking job in the US government, sticks his tongue back out at him. 

Peggy finally comes into view, coming out from behind her extremely cluttered desk. She rubs her hands together, and suddenly, Alexander feels very, very scared. 

He starts kicking and flailing again. 

George drops him but holds him steady. “You’re not going anywhere, son.” 

“You’re not allowed to call me son if you’re going to hold me captive to a mad scientist,” he hisses back. 

Peggy smiles. 

Thomas and George push Alex into the machine while Peggy tells the rest of them what it does, explaining the process. 

Alexander doesn’t go in without a fight, but against two particularly strong people, he didn’t stand much of a chance. 

Alexander’s entourage watches with trepidation and fear as Peggy pulls the lever. 

The machine makes a whirring noise, and then there’s total silence. 

It lets out a hiss as the door opens to reveal Alexander. 

However, instead of being one docile Alexander, there’s two- one that’s clearly anger-filled, and the other, a calm and serene one.

The serene Alexander steps out of the machine placidly and strolls toward Thomas. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he says, placing a kiss on his lovers’ face. 

Eliza makes a face, but James’ attention isn’t focused on the two- he’s more focused on the Hulk-like, angry Alexander. 

The only reason he hadn’t broken free yet was because the room where the transformation happened was too small for him. 

Martha and George watch their monster of a son, and Peggy scribbles furiously on her notepad. 

James sighs. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people want more, I'll write more, but this was intended as kind of a oneshot based off of this: https://youtu.be/p7O22GuSc58
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
